If We Were a Movie
by Keke3011
Summary: I do not own "If We Were a Movie" By Miley Cyrus. I had to make this cause their relationship reminds me most of this song. Ally writes a song about times with Austin while she loves him. IN ALLY'S POV


**Hey Fan Fiction this is a one shot. This song reminds me so much of Austin and Ally it's not funny! Here's the story:**

* * *

There I sat in the practice room alone. Austin was out with Cassidy. When she came back, they went on a date. The day before, I released I still am in love with Austin. So, I broke up with Gavin. Now, Austin and Cassidy are dating.  
I start to write lyrics in my song book:  
_Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic, yeah you, you're charming, got everybody starstruck, I know, how you always seem to go, for the obvious instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see.  
_ I remember the day he talked like they were in a chick-flic. It happened like this:

* * *

"Ally! I found out that Cassidy's boyfriend cheated on her so when he tried to kiss her I yelled at him that she didn't like him anymore," he said proud of himself. He just walked into Sonic Boom.  
"That's great! How about we write a song?" I wondered. I admired his handsome looks.  
"I gotta go hang out with Cassidy. Bye Ally," he said. He didn't even say my nick name. He just left, not even saying hi to Dez.  
"I don't really like Cassidy, Ally," Dez said to me. "He never talks to us or writes songs with you." I nodded and sighed. I was thinking about them doing romantic things.

* * *

Man, I wish that was me. The one he would go hang out with. Oh now I remember when he talked all about Cassidy when he called me to talk. We met at mini's:

* * *

"Man, Ally! She is just perfect!" he exclaimed. I nodded trying to keep tears from coming out. I failed. "Ally what's wrong?"  
"My cousin died!" I fibbed. I wanted to yell 'I love you and you don't even talk to Trish, Dez, and me because of Cassidy. You talk about her like I don't care. But, I love you Austin Monica Moon!'  
"Oh sorry Ally," he said. "Well, I gotta go. Bye." He walked away.

* * *

I got an idea for the 2nd verse:  
_Yeah yeah, when you call me I hear it in you voice, oh sure! wanna see me tell me all about her, la la, I'll be acting through my tear, I guess you'll never know, that I should win, an Oscar for the scene I'm in  
_ Then I thought about when we were dating:

* * *

We were talking in Sonic Boom talking about our new song. Then Dez and Trish started chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," for a random reason. So Austin and I kissed for them.

* * *

Then I wrote more lyrics:  
_Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some sort of hero in disguise, when we're together, its for real, now playing, wish I could tell you there's a kiss, like something more than in my mind, I see it, could be amazing  
_ All I need is a chorus! I thought of something than I sang from the beginning:  
_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you  
You're charming, Got everybody starstruck  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'll be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
Yeah Yeah  
When you call me I hear it in your voice  
Oh sure  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for the scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'll be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some sort of hero in disguise  
When we're together Its for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing  
(The next part sang 3 times)  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'll be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
_ I finished and sighed. Then I heard clapping, I looked up to see Austin. He walked over to me."Ally! I wanted to tell you that...I don't love Cassidy," He said. "But I do love someone," He sat next to me looked at me. I bet it's some cheerleader. "And I heard your song." I blushed. "The person I love is my best friend. Just like the song. I love you Als."  
I smiled and said "I love you Austin!" We then kissed.

* * *

I remembered that song! I called it 'If We Were A Movie.' It was about my best friend. Now I'm married.  
Then someone came behind me and grabbed my waist  
"Als! I'm home!" my husband whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him. "Someone missed me. Remind me to bring you the next time I go on tour Mrs. Moon!" Yes ! My husband is my best friend, Austin Moon.  
"I love you ," I said. "Now go call Trish and Dez."  
"Yes Sir, I'll miss you sir, I love you sir**(1)**!"He said. He used that from my favorite show! Wait, he called me sir!  
"Austin Monica Moon!" I yelled.  
"Sorry Als," he said. He kissed my cheek and went to call our friends. I started to hum 'If we were a movie.' THE END!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or If We Were A Movie by Miley Cyrus.**

**(1) This is from Little House On The Prairie. I blame my 6th Grade Teacher!(I watch the show all the time!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
